gtwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Perennial
The Perennial is a station wagon from Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. In GTA III games, it can be found almost everywhere; it is also common in GTA IV. The styling of the car has changed slightly throughout the games, but the performance has remained unchanged, until GTA IV. Design GTA III — GTA Chinatown Wars In GTA III, GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, it has a close resemblance to the 1962-1964 Chevrolet Nova station wagon though much smaller and shorter. In GTA Liberty City Stories, GTA Vice City Stories and GTA Chinatown Wars, the car assumes a slightly newer and slimmer model that resembles a 1969 Ford LTD Country Squire, based on the position of the side panels and grille, but retains elements of previous iterations of the car in the rear. GTA IV In GTA IV, likely as a joke given the Perennial's rustic station wagon appearance throughout the GTA III Era, the Perennial is now based on a more streamlined and futuristic-looking minivan, the JDM Third Generation Honda Odyssey; the side rear window and rear window looks very similar to a Mercedes-Benz R-Class. Also, the unusual glass panoramic-style roof is very reminiscent of the ill-fated Renault Avantime, though it was a coupe and not an MPV. The Taillights seem invented but loosely resemble a 2003-2005 (US) Accord. The US version of the Honda Odyssey is much taller and more formal-looking, so it appears to be the JDM/International version of the Odyssey, which looks more futuristic and isn't sold in the US despite it being common in the game. It does not have sliding doors, as the international version does not feature them. The Perennial is also available as an airport shuttle van, bearing FlyUS liveries and a strobe light, lacking a glass roof, and spawning at the Francis International Airport. Performance GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories The underpowered, front-wheel drive Perennial is, simply put, one of the slowest vehicles in the game. Acceleration is highly lacking, as is speed, predisposing the vehicle, whose handling is actually quite responsive, to oversteer and rolling. It is, however, quite sturdy, and can withstand significant damage before bursting into flames and exploding. GTA IV The Dinka Perennial "MPV AW" returns to the GTA lineup with a significant makeover, both in looks and performance. Gone is the horrendous FWD layout, ditched in favor of a RWD layout. The Perennial is more than likely powered by a mid-range V6, and is coupled to a 5 speed gearbox. Acceleration is now average, with a reasonable top speed. Handling is also upgraded significantly, as the Perennial no longer flops about on the road, but keeps steady. The suspension is quite firm for a vehicle of this size, and aides high-speed cornering. Braking is average, though ABS is not available. Crash deformation is below average, and as such the Perennial cannot sustain much damage before being un-drivable. Locations 'GTA III' *Portland Harbor, Portland Island *Alley beside XXX Mags, Red Light District, Portland Island 'GTA San Andreas' *Importable from Easter Basin, San Fierro after you unlock importing/exporting. Import cost: $8,000 (Tuesday and Thursday only) 'GTA Liberty City Stories' *Capital Autos parking area, Harwood, Portland Island *The construction site in Hepburn Heights, Portland Island *The flophouse in Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale in where Donald Love lived after being bankrupt 'GTA Vice City Stories' *By Phil Cassidy's depot in Viceport. *Northeast of the hospital in Little Havana. 'GTA IV' *In the whole city, but mostly in Algonquin. *The flyUS version is only available in Francis International Airport. *A Perennial can be seen blocking the road in the ending of the chase between Ivan and Niko in the mission Ivan The Not So Terrible. It has no driver, so the player is able to easily take it. Trivia * In GTA San Andreas, Big Smoke is originally depicted owning an all-black Perennial at the very beginning of the game, only to watch it blown up during a drive-by by an enemy gang. Smoke subsequently replaces it with a Glendale. *The roof-mounted light on the FlyUS variant of the Perennial in GTA IV does not light up when the engine is running, unlike the FlyUS Feroci. *The Perennial plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** K-JAH in GTA San Andreas. ** Fresh FM in GTA Vice City Stories. ** Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM in GTA IV. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 111 Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Station Wagons